Digiworld Priestess
by wrathchan
Summary: I won't spoil the surprise...
1. The Priestess of the Digiworld

Digiworld's Priestess

Wrath heard a loud noise and a series of screams and laughter. She could hear pain in the screams. She found a group of digimon. One was on the ground, getting attacked. Wrath sighed. She materialized a set of twin katana. She charged at the digimon and slashed at the attackers. She kicked them all away from the injured digimon. "W-who dares to…!?" he yelped when she stuck the sword in the ground right next to his head.

"Don't act like you rule the world you stupid fool. You couldn't beat a sick and injured Koromon with a bad fever." she said as she pulled something out of her pocket. 'Idiots.' she whispered to herself. She turned back to the injured digimon and picked him up. "Poor thing. Sorry I didn't show up sooner." she said when she kissed his forehead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wizardmon's eyes flickered open. He was in a bed. He looked around and saw no one. He heard something step into the room and turned to the door. He saw a girl with cerulean hair and lavendery-periwinkle eyes. She was wearing a gray, white and black maids outfit with lavender accessories. She had her hair down with a ribbon tying the ends into a ponytail. Around her neck was a Rosario cross and a pendant that looked like two wings intertwined. She was carrying a tray of food. She sat next to Wizardmon on the bed and placed the food on the nightstand.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she removed a wet towel from his forehead. He didn't respond. She dunked the towel in a bucket of ice water and wrung it out. She placed it back on his forehead. "When you think you can manage, eat something." she said as she stood up. Wizardmon stared at her for a moment. She seemed familiar. He didn't know why. She had left the room. He turned to the food to see that it was all very well prepared.

"_It must have taken her hours to do all of this." _he thought. He heard his stomach growl and started to eat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pardon me." The girl turned her head to see the digimon standing in the doorway.

"Ah, you're able to stand up. That's good." She said as she walked over to him. "Did you eat?" she asked. He nodded in reply earning a small smile from the girl. "Do you need anything?" he shook his head. "I'm grateful for everything you've done, but I should leave now." he said as he walked over to the door.

"It's not safe out there. The rogue digimon are still looking for prey. Besides, they'll only get worse if they see you again. I already have some friends staying here because of them. I'm only allowing the guards outside of the barrier. And they're too scary for even the rogues to deal with." she chuckled.

"Hey! Who are you calling scary, Wrath!?" a digimon from the other room called. A furry purple digimon with a sword stepped out into the hallway. She had jade green eyes and a white diamond on her forehead. She also had blue fur in the tips of her ears and tail. Around her right ear was a silver band with colored microchips in it.

"Sorry, Kazanamon. I didn't mean it in a bad way. I meant to those rogues." Wrath said politely.

"Sure, whatever." she sighed. "Hey, whose that?" she asked when she noticed the digimon in the hallway. Before anyone could answer, two in-training digimon leapt into the hallway.

"That's not fair Haromon! You cheated!"

"I didn't cheat! You're the one that cheated Hanamon!"

"At least I'm not a blob with bunny ears and feet!"

"So what!? I'm not the flower with an ego!"

"ENOUGH!" another one yelled from across the hall. "Hanamon! Haromon! Rooms! Now!"

"S-sorry Izunamon!" they screamed at the same time while hopping back to their rooms.

"Wrath, please get them some sort of restraint. I can't deal with this." she sighed as she sat on the couch beside her. Wrath nodded and gave her some food.

"Ah, Kazanamon, Izunamon, this is Wizardmon." She said while gesturing to the digimon. " Don't stand around.' she said as she looked at him. "Come and sit." she patted the seat next to her. Kazanamon sat next to Izunamon while Wrath moved over so Wizardmon could sit. She picked up a plate and handed it to Kazanamon and drank from her cup.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry...I've got a bad case of writers block...I'll work on this more... when it goes away...


	2. The Ninth and the Rosario

**Digiworld Priestess part 2**

Wrath sat in the windowsill, looking up at the sky. She was waiting for Izzy and his friends, the other digi-destined. She sighed. "Is there something you need Wizardmon?" she asked as she continued to stare out into the sky. Her head turned to see Wizardmon standing in her doorway. She smiled. "Let me guess, you're wondering if I have something to do with one of the prophecies?" he nodded. He held up what at first appeared to be a crest, but it was made of blue diamond and appeared to have a fire glowing in the center. "Ah, the crest of the digi-destined? You think that it's me?" there was a pause. "No, wait, you know it's me."

"Yes, and I am still unaware of who your digimon is." he replied.

"Well, let's ask Izzy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Izzy, I need a favor." Wrath said as she let everyone in to her home.

"What is it?" she handed him the necklace.

"Analyze and search anything you can on this." she looked at Wizardmon for a moment. "And see if there's anything from Genai. Prophecies, legends, etc." she dropped the crest in her friends hand and went into the kitchen. She pulled out a bottle from the cabinet. She pulled out a single pill and a tea bag. After preparing her tea, she took the pill. "Anyone want anything while I'm in here?"

"Something to drink would be nice." she heard Kari and T.K. say.

"Coming right up." she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Anything, Izzy?" Tai asked as he looked over his friends shoulder.

"Just a sec…" he typed in a code and a picture appeared. "Looks like an incription, pro-digits!" he looked over it. "Crud, this sort of thing could take a while, a few weeks at least unless anyone here knows how to read some languages called…Suma-dae and…Sumi-tami…What the heck are those?"

"Kisterma no hastrales. Magistrum no maghora," Wrath began as she read the screen. "Sebrulota dhiruliam gradia proeliun, carstemo daen kuhri mutan, lukehm iorian. Mirus traleum darkria norca librius canosreta. Lopseritu sagusta magica untreda sagica. Phantous wosaria."

"You can read that?" Wizardmon asked.

"My grandmother frequently spoke like that. She was the last Digiworld Priestess to read, write, translate and speak fluently in the language. For some reason, though…this was mixed between the two. Only people who know how to write and translate both fluently can do that."

"What does it mean?" everyone asked.

"If I remember, it means something along the lines of, _'Star clock of the underworld. Magician of spirits, bring forth the ark angel with dark wings, who carries a flame in their halo, bright as Yue. Wizdom in the Mythical Library of Calliope. Otherwise, lose the magic that flows through the prosperous world. Phantom Rosario.'_…" everyone was quiet. "Wait… the Phantom Rosario… I know that name…" Wrath said as she stood up.

"I think Yue means moon in Chinese." Izzy said as he typed in more on his computer.

"What's an ark angel?" Sora asked.

"Here." Wrath said as she passed by. She dropped the book in front of Sora. "It should be in there, as well as Calliope and her library." she went back to her room and began searching. She threw countless things into the hallway until she found what she was looking for. "Aha! I knew it was in there!" She emerged carrying a pendant. It was a silver cross with a large sapphire in the center. It also had a series of patterns on the flat surfaces.

"What's that?" Mimi asked.

"This, Mimi, is a Rosario Cross. And it once belonged to someone."

"Phantom Rosario!" Wizardmon exclaimed. "He made special crosses to keep away demonic digimon. So that's what that presence was."

"Ah, and what's more, this is one of only three that exist in the world. One belongs to a friend of mine, but the other was buried with one of the kings of Egypt. It's long gone, so they say. But they said it was never found. I know where it is. It's in the digiworld." She took out a map. "And unfortunately, the rogue digimon have it."


End file.
